Feelings Under the Night Sky
by GuiltyKing12
Summary: One-sided one-shot. Under the night sky sits Aqua as she ponders her feelings. Ven is quite oblivious to them and Terra stands off to the side of the situation, watching knowingly.


Feelings Under the Night Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Author Notes: I played the game and found that I like these two together, so I decided to make this one shot while I was bored one day. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Up on the summit of the Land of Departure, under the night sky blanketed with stars was a lone figure. A young woman with light blue hair was sitting alone staring into the night. She was Aqua, an apprentice under Master Eraqus in order to become a keyblade master. But she was not alone in this matter. With her along this path were her two friends Ventus and Terra; with whom all had the same dream of someday becoming keyblade masters. However at this moment Aqua's thoughts were not about her dream instead she was deep in thoughts about a certain someone. These feelings she only began to realize sometime ago.<p>

"Hmmm… I wonder should I tell him," Aqua contemplated to herself. Dressed in her usual attire, she was sitting on a wooden barrier placed by the cliff edge of the summit. Here, this night and every other night she had sat here thinking on whether or not she should tell him her feelings. "I'm a bit older than him, but maybe he doesn't want to be someone older. Though he's old enough to understand, so that shouldn't be a problem right?" she continued to mutter to herself. Of course she was thinking about Ven her younger companion whom now for whatever reason she had started to fall in love with. The majority of things now, seemed to revolve around him for her. And they all were of many things such as, _We could hold hands, go on dates, and maybe we could kiss. _With that said she immediately turned red and she could only see that image in her mind. "Really I shouldn't be having these thoughts about him," she said shaking her head trying to clear it.

"Thoughts about who?" a familiar voice behind her asked.

"Oh just thinking about Ven of course…" Aqua replied automatically. In her current state she didn't register who the voice behind her belonged to.

"So then, what kind of thoughts are you thinking about me Aqua," the voice behind her continued.

"Hmm…" she murmured, turning toward the voice's owner. "Oh! Ven what are you doing here! You didn't hear anything did you! I mean it's nothing so uh… please pretend I didn't say anything!" A light blush blossomed across her face, which did not go unnoticed by Ventus.

"Geez Aqua, why are you so jumpy. I was just asking what's on your mind, since you know it seemed to be about me." He told her while laughing a little. Dressed in what seemed to be sleeping clothes he still had his positive and friendly aura. "But really Aqua what are you doing up here?"

"Well I guess you could say I was just watching the night sky." She replied. It was part of the truth, but she still wasn't ready to tell him the rest yet.

"Yeah it's nice to look at isn't it? Especially all the stars," Ven added. He was now happily smiling as he sat down next to her.

_I forgot he likes to look at the stars,_ she remembered. For as long as she had known Ven, he always enjoyed coming up here to watch the night sky. _Maybe that's why I like it up here._

"Don't forget what master said, each one of those stars is the light of another world just like ours," she told him.

"I know, but I always wonder what they are like. Whenever I ask the Master he always tells me the same thing, but he never actually tells me anything," he sighed, a look of frustration on his face.

"Don't worry once we complete our training I'm sure he will consider letting us travel to other worlds," Aqua said trying to cheer him up and reassure him.

"You're right!" he jumped up, full of newly lit determination. "Thanks Aqua you know just what to say," Ventus turning to look at her flashing a bright smile of gratitude.

"Ye-yeah of course," she stuttered out, her heart now beating hard inside her chest. She could a feel heat spreading across her face, which was now probably noticeably red. _Wow his smile._

"Aqua are you okay? Your face is really red now," Ven pointed out. Leaning closer to her, he reached his hand out for her forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"It's nothing, um I'm going to bed now, so I'll see you tomorrow," she quickly stated, and in the next instant was off running down back the summit.

"I wonder what's up with her?" Ven asked himself.

"Oh you'll understand when you're older," a voice below answered.

"Terra?" Ven looked down and there he was standing on the face of the cliff. "How?"

"Zero Graviga," he quickly answered.

"Oh," Ven replied still in shock. _I didn't know you could do that with zero gravity spells. Maybe I could also do that._

"It's late now Ven, so you need to get to bed," Terra ordered.

"Got it, night Terra," said Ven before taking one last look at the sky and then taking off back to his room.

Left alone Terra was left to think about the current situation. "He's finally starting to become a man," Terra laughed, "I hope he takes the initiative soon, or maybe I hope he realizes her feelings."

A few minutes passed and Terra let out a sigh, "Now how do I get down from here?"

* * *

><p>Don't forget to R&amp;R I want to hear some advice, flames are welcomed since I know I'm not the best of writers. Also for those waiting on my other story I'm still actually trying to plan out the plot, it's been about 5 months and I'm hoping to upload soon.<p> 


End file.
